Tout ne tient parfois qu'à un fil
by BNCocaZero
Summary: Tout ne tient parfois qu'à un fil. Deux jumelles un peu spéciales entrent à Poudlard. Rien d'original me direz-vous... Mais Alice et Chloé sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus étrange... Pour leur plus grand malheur. On est nulles en résumés, c'est notre première fic alors, sivouplé, soyez indulgents...
1. Chapter 1

_**Tout ne tient parfois qu'à un fil**_

Bonjour à tous ! ** Ouais c'est ça salut ! **Bienvenue sur notre première fanfic. **Ne nous jugez pas please ! C'est vraiment notre première fic !** Euh... Non vraiment j'ai rien à dire... **Ben alors laisses-les lire !**

Ok... Bonne lecture ! **Et lisez jusqu'au bout !**

* * *

Introduction :

_Elle fixe le plafond. Le plafond blanc est devenu rouge. Tout est devenu rouge. Rouge comme le sang, rouge comme la douleur, rouge comme les cris qui franchissent ses lèvre, pour le plus grands plaisir de son assassin. Parce qu'il va la tuer. Elle le sait. En fait, elle ne pensait pas tenir aussi longtemps. Mais, il ne lui reste pas de temps. Personne ne viendra. Elle va mourir. Mourir... Ce mot sonne comme une délivrance à ses oreilles. Elle va mourir. Elle ferme les yeux : elle n'en peut plus de tout ce rouge, de ce rouge n'en peut plus du rire du fou à son oreille. Elle n'en peut plus de la douleur qui lui transperce le corps. Elle n'en peut plus de l'odeur métallique du sang qui lui agresse la gorge. Elle ferme les yeux et se laisse glisser dans la douce langueur qu'elle repoussait depuis le début. Mourir... C'est simple, finalement. Tout s'éteint. La douleur. Les cris. Les rires. Le rouge. Le blanc. Le noir. _

_Le noir._

_Puis la lumière._

_La lumière blanche, douce et tendre, qui lui dit : « C'est fini. Tu es libre maintenant. »_

_Une douleur. Elle avait oublié ce que c'était. Une douleur lui perfore le cœur. Elle ne peut plus souffrir ! Elle est déjà morte ! Mais, sa peau brûle. Elle a mal. La lumière se retire. Elle plonge dans un gouffre sans fond. Noir._

Alice ouvrit les yeux. Elle émergeait d'un cauchemar atroce. La douleur, les rires,... Tout lui avait paru tellement réel... Elle s'assit dans son lit et frissonna. Il faisait encore nuit et la lune brillait par la fenêtre ouverte. La nuit de juillet était douce pourtant, une sensation de terreur ne la quittait pas, lui mettant la chair de poule. Precautionneusement, elle se leva, sortit de son lit en fer et s'approcha du lit jumeau. Sa sœur dormait. Ses cheveux aubruns, exactement identiques à ceux d'Alice, formaient une corolle ondulée autour de son visage de poupée.

-Chloé ! Souffla Alice.

Sa jumelle remua.

-Cholé !

La jeune fille se reveilla brusquement, se redressa violemment et tenta de retrouver son calme alors qu'Alice, rassurée, s'asseyait sur le lit. Les ressort grincèrent un peu mais, elle n'y fit pas attention.

-Alice ! Tu as une idée de l'heure qu'il est ? Il faut être fou pour reveiller les gens en pleine nuit ! Gémit Chloé.

Puis voyant l'expression térrifiée de sa sœur, elle murmura :

-Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ?

-Oui, murmura Alice, plus confiante. Encore le même.

Chloé soupira et s'écarta un peu, lui faisant de la place près d'elle, dans le petit lit. Pleinement rassurée, Alice se coula sous la couverture et se blottit contre sa sœur, son inséparable.

* * *

**C'est un peu court mais que voulez-vous... C'est une intro... **Oui. Le chapitre suivant sera sans doute un peu plus long.

Nous acceptons tous les commentaires donc n'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, ça fait plaisir. **Mais ne soyez pas trop méchants quand même...**

A la prochaine ! **Bye !**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !** Enfin.. Surtout à toutes... **Pourquoi tu dis ça ?** Ben, il y a surtout des filles sur ce site... **Qui sait ? Peut être qu'un garçon est en train de nous lire... **Alors, si un garçon lit ces lignes, je suis désolée... **

Nous tenons à dire merci aux lecteurs. **Et surtout à ceux qui laissent des reviews. Donc un grand merci à Guest et à Reglissementhe :) **A TOUS les lecteurs.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Chloé et Alice

Chloé se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de sa sœur. Elle s'assura qu'Alice dormait profondément avant de quitter le lit le plus silencieusement possible. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 5 heures du matin. A cette heure-ci, tout l'orphelinat dormait à poings fermés. Elle enfila en hâte un de leurs uniformes, s'examina dans le miroir de l'armoire en fer, pesta contre sa silhouette trop fins qui lui donnait l'air, à 16 ans, d'être une gamine de 12 ou 13 ans, lança un regard à sa moitié qui dormait, insouciante, et sauta par la fenêtre.

Leur chambre se trouvait au deuxième étage de l'orphelinat, elle adorait la sensation de chute libre, son cœur qui faisait un saut périlleux... Ça, c'était une bonne raison de sa lever plus tôt le matin. Elle stoppa sa chute à 10 cm du sol, se mit debout en beauté et partit d'un pas pressé dans les rues de Londres. Les passants lui lançaient des regards condescendants et elle réalisa qu'elle ne s'était même pas peignée. Elle devait avoir l'air de sortir du lit. Fébrilement, la jeune fille passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux afin d'avoir l'air plus acceptable. Elle tourna à l'angle de Marder Street, se dirigeant vers un terrain vague où elle aimait beaucoup aller. Sa sœur comprendrait. Elle inventerait un mensonge, lui trouverait une excuse, ou même prendrait sa place... Comme d'habitude. C'était Alice qui avait eu l'idée d'intervertir leurs identités. Ainsi, quand Chloé faisait le mur (ce qui arrivait régulièrement), sa sœur prenait sa place, lui créant une couverture parfaite. Avec le temps, Alice avait réussi à mimer toutes les petites habitudes, tous les tics de Chloé. Absorbée par ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas le garçon qui marchait vers elle et lui rentra dedans. Elle entra durement en contact avec le trottoir. Depuis cette position, elle détailla la cause de sa rencontre avec le sol : un garçon de son age, très beau, dans le genre beau ténébreux aux multiples conquêtes. Mince. Elle était rentrée dans le Prince Charmant... Un jour, Alice et elle étaient parties à la recherche de ce prince, embrassant toutes les grenouilles d'Hyde Park. Chloé n'avait rien récolté, en dehors d'un herpès...

-Vous êtes une grenouille ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il s'exclamait :

-Tu ne pourrais pas regarder où tu vas ?

-Quoi ? Firent-ils en même temps.

Elle se releva tant bien que mal. C'était peut être le Prince Charmant, mais avec la galanterie en moins... Et remarque alors qu'il tirait une valise.

-Tu vas où ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Et toi ? Pourquoi tu portes un uniforme pendant les vacances ? Riposta-t-il.

-Parce que je suis orpheline, _monsieur_. Et que, dans les orphelinats, on porte toujours un uniforme, répondit-elle, un brin irritée.

Et, sur ces mots, elle poursuivit son chemin. Si tous les Princes charmants étaient comme ça, elle préférait en rester au stade des grenouilles. D'un pas digne (autant qu'on puisse l'être quand on vient de s'étaler sur le trottoir), elle termina son chemin jusqu'au terrain vague, son jardin secret. Là, elle s'assit dans l'herbe desséchée et ferma les yeux. Il était encore trop tôt pour qu'elle soit brûlée par le soleil, et pour que les voisins se rendent compte de ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle posa lentement la main sur la pelouse jaunâtre, se concentra sur ce qu'elle voulait faire, pesa de toute sa volonté sur le malheureux gazon et d'un seul coup, il prit feu. Un sourire de victoire étira ses lèvres. Enfin ! Depuis le temps qu'elle essayait de le faire volontairement (oui, parce que, mettre le feu à son lit ou geler l'eau des douches, ça ne compte pas).

-Éteint-toi, maintenant, murmura-t-elle à la petite flamme.

Qui ne s'éteignait pas. Avec un juron qu'on ne reproduira pas ici, Chloé se mit en devoir d'éteindre le feu qui se propageait sur le terrain vague. Il lui fallait de l'eau... Mais il n'y avait pas d'eau ! Elle se mit alors à écraser les flammes. Gesticulant et piétinant. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle était en sueur, et le terrain vague jusque là desséché était à présent carbonisé. Avec un soupir de profond abattement, l'orpheline planta ses doigts dans la terre et commença à faire repousser les herbes et le gazon.

* * *

Allongé sur son matelas, Alice lisait pour la cinquième fois « Une étude en rouge ». Un de ses livres préférés. Elle l'avait reçu à Noël et, depuis, on ne l'en détachait plus. Elle avait mis une chaise devant la porte, pour coincer la poignée. Quand sa sœur rentrerait, elle n'aurait qu'à passer par la fenêtre. Soudain, elle tressaillit. Chloé venait de s'engager dans la rue de l'orphelinat. Elle le sentait. Le vide qu'elle ressentait depuis son réveil venait de disparaître. Alice se leva et se pencha à la fenêtre, juste à temps pour voir sa jumelle, échevelée et au visage tiré, s'élever vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Questionna-t-elle, une fois la fenêtre refermée.

-J'ai réussi ! J'ai mis le feu à la pelouse du terrain vague ! Répondit Chloé, euphorique.

Alice soupira. Sa jumelle sautai presque de joie... Et elle était toujours comme ça...

-Et, tu as réussi à l'éteindre ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non. Avoua sa sœur, toute euphorie oubliée.

Elle venait à peine d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire qu'il était imprudent de sauter par la fenêtre, que quelqu'un aurait pu la voir ou qu'elle aurait pu ne pas réussir son atterrissage qu'on tambourina à la porte, épargnant à Chloé une leçon de morale que, selon Alice, elle n'aurait pas volée.

-Alice et Chloé Emerson ! Vous allez me faire le plaisir d'ouvrir cette porte ! Sur le champ ! Il y a quelqu'un qui veut vous voir.

Alice jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur et murmura, accablée :

-Mrs Andrews.

Et, du pas d'un condamné allant à la potence, elle s'avança vers la porte et retira la chaise. Elle eut juste le temps de reculer et la porte s'ouvrit sur Mrs Andrews, directrice de l'orphelinat Wool's et sur un inconnu. Alice l'examina, de plus en plus ahurie : il portait une longue barbe blanche ornée d'un petit bijou, ainsi qu'une sorte de robe turquoise.

D'un pas assuré, il entra dans la petite pièce et dit, en tendant courtoisement la main à la jeune fille :

-Enchanté, mesdemoiselles. Je suis le professeur Dumbledore.

* * *

Fin du chapitre. **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! **Laissez-nous des reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir ;).

**A la prochaine ! **


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à vous, lecteurs ! **Et merci de continuer à nous lire ! **Après la fin sadique du chapitre précédent, **niark niark niark :)**, on s'est dépêchées de taper et de poster la suite. **Donc, si c'est de mauvaise qualité, ne nous en voulez pas.**

Ah ! Oui ! Merci à Celia123 pour son commentaire. **Merci encore Celia !**

Enjoy ! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le professeur Dumbledore

Chloé examina minutieusement le professeur. Il était très, très excentrique. Probablement un fou échappé de l'asile... Elle se retint de de lui arracher la barbe lorsqu'il serra la main de sa sœur. On ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber... Elle bouscula sa sœur et se plaça devant elle dans une attitude protectrice (Pour qui se prenait ce type ?) et lança à Mrs Williams d'un air courroucé :

-Si vous croyez vous débarrasser de nous en nous confiant à ce type, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

-Chloé... S'il te plaît...

Elle se tourna vers sa sœur, qui avait posé une main apaisante sur son épaule et la regardait d'un air gêné. Puis, elle fixa Mrs Williams, qui lui lançait un regard outré. Enfin, le vieux fou qui paraissait follement s'amuser.

-Miss Emerson ! Je vous prierai de bien vouloir rester polie et courtoise, s'exclama la directrice, d'un ton qui n'était ni poli, ni courtois.

Chloé sentit les doigts de sa sœur se crisper sur son épaule.

-Après tous les problèmes que vous avez causé à cet établissement, vous comptez nuire encore à la réputation de notre orphelinat en envoyant sur les roses la seule personne qui s'intéresse un tant soit peu à vous ?!

-Je vous hais ! Hurla Chloé, sans prêter attention à sa sœur ou au visiteur.

-Avec un caractère comme le vôtre, je comprends que vos parents n'aient pas voulu de vous ! Persifla la directrice.

Là, Chloé vit rouge. Enfin, noir. Elle entendit sa sœur reculer, comme si on venait de lui porter un coup. Comment osait-elle ? Alice et elle n'avaient-elles pas assez souffert ? De quel droit parlait-elle ainsi de leurs parents ? Elle détestait cette femme qui la faisait souffrir sa sœur et elle. Oh oui ! Elle la haïssait ! A cette pensée, un calme glacial l'envahit.

-Ne. Touchez. Pas. A. Nos. Parents, cracha-t-elle d'une voix basse, presque dans un murmure.

Mrs Williams poussa alors un cri d'horreur : Chloé avait accidentellement (ou volontairement) mis le feu à sa directrice.

Elle sentit sa sœur la tirer en arrière, pendant que le vieux fou pointait un bâton vers Mrs Williams. Il prononça un mot incompréhensible en latin et de l'eau éteignit le feu. Il fit un mouvement avec son bout de bois et la directrice s'écroula sur le sol, raide comme un balais.

-Stupéfixiée, annonça-t-il calmement en réponse au regard interrogatif des jumelles.

Le regard pétillant, il s'assit sur le lit de Chloé et, d'un geste courtois, il les invita à faire de même. Dans leur propre chambre ! Chloé se laissa tomber sur le lit d'Alice et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. La présence de sa sœur à ses côtés la détendit imperceptiblement. L'homme prit la parole :

-Tout d'abord, bonjour, jeunes demoiselles, fit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Euh... Bonjour, glissa Alice.

Chloé, elle, ne dit rien. Elle n'adresserait pas la parole à cet énergumène.

-Je suis le directeur d'une école qui s'appelle Poudlard.

-Pourquoi vous nous parlez de ça ? Demanda sa sœur.

-Parce que Poudlard est une école de magie et que vous pouvez y entrer.

-Vous nous prenez pour qui ? Pour des gamines ? Le Père Noël, on n'y croit plus depuis longtemps, s'écria Chloé.

Et s'était vrai ! Elle avait découvert à 7 ans que ses cadeaux venaient de sa sœur.

-La magie existe réellement, vous venez d'en avoir la preuve, déclara Dumbledore, toujours aussi calme.

-Pouvez-vous nous expliquer professeur... S'il vous plaît... souffla Alice d'un ton hésitant.

Chloé leva les yeux au ciel : voilà que sa sœur encourageait le vieux fou à parler...

* * *

Alice se blottit sous sa couette, en repensant aux explications de Dumbledore. La magie existait. Les sorciers existaient. Son rêve se réalisait. Le professeur leur avait dit que les sorciers se dissimulaient depuis toujours aux yeux des moldus (les gens sans pouvoirs). En tant que sorcières, et au vu de leur âge, elles allaient entrer en 6ème année. Il faudrait beaucoup travailler et la pauvre Alice était déjà angoissée en y pensant. Elle se tourna vers sa sœur, enfin, vers son dos, puisque Chloé était face au mur. Depuis que le sorcier était parti, elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Elle était peut être vexée...

Avec un soupir triste, Alice se mit sur le dos et ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas dormir, mais la fatigue eut raison d'elle. Elle se sentit sombrer dans le sommeil.

_Elle était plongée dans le noir, à présent. Une sensation d'oppression lui écrasait la poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer. Elle se mit à hurler, frappant les parois de ses poings, au risque de se casser le poignet. Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit, et elle s'étala hors de son placard. Elle se releva vivement, regarda à droite, puis à gauche : personne._

_-La prochaine fois que tu es enfermée dans ce placard, évite de crier. Il y en a qui aimeraient avoir la paix pour étudier._

_Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme qui venait de lui parler._

_-J'étais enfermée, je te rappelle !_

_-Ce n'est pas une raison pour nuise à la tranquillité sonore de tes camarades._

_Et, à ces mots, il se détourna et quitta le couloir d'un pas nonchalant._

_-...Et bien merci ! Hurla-t-elle, vexée._

_-De rien ! Répondit une voix lointaine et moqueuse._

_De colère, elle envoya son pied dans la porte, qui était ouverte. Elle tomba alors au milieu des seaux et des balais, avec un cri de surprise._

_Le garçon surgit au bout du couloir et s'exclama :_

_-Le silence, c'est quand il n'y a pas de bruit._

_Elle le regarda partir une seconde fois, folle de rage, non seulement contre lui mais également contre elle._

Alice se réveilla. Elle était dans le noir, encore. La peur l'empêchait de bouger, de faire quoi que ce soit. Timidement, elle appela sa sœur, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle retint sa respiration pour guetter le souffle régulier et rassurant de Chloé. Soulagée, elle enfouit son visage dans son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Doucement, elle sourit à son oreiller.

Elle était une sorcière, elle irait à Poudlard.

* * *

Voilà ! **J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçus par le fait qu'on ne décrive pas les (laborieuses) explications de Dumbledore mais on avait la flemme. **Non ! On arrivait juste pas à les raconter ! **Ben vous croyez ce que vous voulez.**

Les reviews nous font toujours aussi plaisir **alors soyez pas radins please ;)**

Bye ! **A la prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 4

Oui, nous n'avons pas posté plus tôt... Nous sommes impardonnables. **Elle avait oublié cette fic.**Pas vrai ! J'étais surchargée de boulot!**C'est ça c'est ça... **

Bon alors merci aux reviewers... ** Au fait, dédicace spéciale à TheFanne qui a réveillé BN... Mais pas la peine de nous saquer, je l'aurais forcée sinon...**

Sur ces mots... Bonne lecture !

**Ah ! Oui ! On avait oublié de die que tout l'Univers Harry Potter est à JKR. **Malheureusement :'(

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le Poudlard Express

Alice se cramponna fermement à la main de Chloé. Le spectacle qui s'étendait devant ses yeux était...magique. La fumée qu'émettait la locomotive rouge se répandait partout, la faisant tousser. Elle tourna son regard vers sa sœur, qui semblait aussi ébahie qu'elle. Elle laissa ensuite son regard glisser sur la foule. Effrayant. Les gens parlaient, criaient, pleuraient, riaient. Les chats, les crapauds et les hiboux circulaient librement. Elle sentit la main de Chloé se raidir dans la sienne : sa sœur fixait un point, loin, devant. Curieuse, elle scruta la foule, à la recherche de ce qui monopolisait tant l'attention de sa sœur.

_Où est mon crapaud ?_

La voix s'était faite entendre toute seule. De surprise, Alice lâcha la main de sa jumelle.

_Je suis perdue ! Papa ! Maman !_

Alice se détourna de sa sœur pour observer une petite fille qui sanglotait, l'air paniqué.

_Ah ! Ces Sangs-de-Bourbe! Toujours à grouiller là où ils ne devraient pas être ! _

Elle se tourna et vit un jeune homme pâle, aux cheveux blonds platine et au menton pointu qui toisait les gens d'un air méprisant.

_Oh Mon Dieu ! Il me regarde ! Pourvu qu'aucune mèche ne dépasse de mon chignon !_

_Pourquoi il la regarde elle et pas moi ?_

_Sirius Black est tellement sexy... Il paraît qu'il a rompu avec Mindy... J'ai peut être ma chance !_

Les mots tournoyaient dans sa tête, hurlées par des voix aiguës et criardes. Alice se boucha les oreilles mais les voix criaient toujours dans son crâne. Elle saisit sa valise, bouscula un garçon et partit en courant vers le train rouge.

_Pas mal ! En plus, elle me fixe comme si j'étais un dieu. Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre. _

Elle s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers celui qui avait de pareilles pensées. Et rencontra deux yeux bleu-gris qui fixaient une blonde au corps de mannequin.

Elle recula, mais se heurta à quelque chose de dur.

_Ah ! Ma Lily-Jolie ! Quelle femme fantastique ! Je me demande si elle porte des nuisettes ! _

-Fais attention !

-Pardon, murmura-t-elle.

Elle fit deux pas en arrière, heurta sa valise et tomba assise dessus.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda une voix inquiète.

-Laisse tomber, Lunard, ça lui arrive souvent de tomber quand elle rencontre un beau gosse...

-N'empêche elle ne l'a pas traité de grenouille, lui.

-Je ne t'ai jamais traité de grenouille !

-T'as une jumelle, c'est ça ? Demanda un brun à lunettes, l'air moqueur.

-Ben... Oui...

On la saisit alors par le poignet et elle se retrouva debout. Elle, plongea son regard dans celui, ambré, de son sauveur.

-Merci, marmonna-t-elle, tendant d'ignorer les pensées parasites qui menaçaient d'infiltrer son esprit.

Elle fit volte-face et s'en alla, tirant sa valise.

-Elle est un peu bizarre, cette fille, entendit-elle malgré elle.

Elle s'engagea dans le train et chercha un compartiment vide, retenant ses larmes de rage.

Alice finit par en trouver un, qui n'était occupé que par une personne. Elle entra, salua, puis, commença à hisser sa valise sur le filet à bagages. Après avoir tiré, poussé, tempêté, juré, elle y parvint et se laissa lourdement tomber sur la banquette. Elle reporta son regard vers son camarade. C'était un garçon. Brun, le visage fin, séduisant mais froid. Il semblait absorbé par la lecture d'un épais livre marron et n'avait pas l'air de s'être aperçu de sa présence.

-Salut!fit-elle, pour engager la conversation.

-Bonjour, répondit-il d'un air indolent.

Alice soupira et appuya son front contre la vitre glacée, observant le quai, les gens qui courent, qui parlent, qui discutent, qui s'embrassent, qui vivent, tout simplement.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et une tornade rousse s'engouffra dans le compartiment. La jeune fille regarda, surprise, une fille rousse s'asseoir sur le siège vide où elle avait vu le garçon en train de lire. La rouquine sortit un journal, la « Gazette du Sorcier », et se cacha derrière. Devant le regard interrogateur d'Alice, elle lâcha, laconique :

-J'essaie d'échapper à Potter.

Curieuse, la jeune fille planta son regard dans les deux émeraudes de la sorcière assise en face d'elle. D'habitude, elle n'aimait pas faire ça mais la curiosité est un vilain défaut. Et, qui n'a pas de défaut ?

_-Lily-Jolie !_

_La rousse, qui était sur le quai, se retourna pour se retrouver face-à-face avec le brun à lunettes qui s'était moqué d'Alice._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? Demanda « Lily-Jolie »._

_-Ben, je me suis demandé pendant les vacances si tu avais réfléchi à une possible évolution de notre relation... fit-il avec un grand sourire niais._

_-J'y ai réfléchi, Potter._

_-Ah oui ? Demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir._

_-Oui... Je ne te déteste plus. Maintenant, je te hais. _

_Le temps que je garçon reprenne ses esprits, Lily s'était échappée. Quand il s'en rendit compte, « Potter » partit à sa suite en courant. _

Amusée, Alice sourit mais s'abstint de faire un commentaire. Elle n'était pas sensée savoir.

La rousse, Lily, sembla émerger de sa réflexion pour demander :

-Je ne t'ai jamais vue... Tu es nouvelle ?

-Oui j'entre en sixième année, avoua-t-elle, intimidée.

-Ah bon ? Moi aussi j'entre en sixième année ! Je suis à Griffondor ! Tu sais dans quelle maison tu risques d'aller ? Si tu as besoin d'aide ou de renseignements, n'hésites pas, je suis là !

-Euh... Alice Emerson, murmura Alice, surprise qu'autant de mots puissent sortir de la bouche d'une seule personne en si peu de temps.

-Enchantée Alice ! Sourit Lily

La jeune fille frissonna. Le regard de Lily semblait vouloir dire : « Je sens qu'on va vite devenir amies toi et moi. Que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Elle fut tentée de la sonder comme elle venait de le faire mais, craignant de perdre le contrôle et de faire un accès de panique, elle s'en abstint. Elle se contenta de baisser la tête et de regarder ses pieds pour échapper au regard plein de sollicitude de Lily.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit une deuxième fois et, avant que Alice ait pu apercevoir l'arrivant, la rousse avait de nouveau plongé la tête derrière son journal, sans se rendre compte qu'il était à l'envers. La tête d'un brun à lunettes, avec les cheveux aussi bien coiffés qu'un balai. Il était aussi grand qu'un balai, d'ailleurs. C'était le même brun à lunettes qu'Alice avait rencontré sur le quai. Il balaya le compartiment du regard, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. Il sourcilla à peine quand il la vit.

-Bon Cornedrue ! Elle est pas là ta rouquine. Viens, on va trouver un autre compartiment.

Le garçon, déçu, referma la porte du compartiment et partit. Soulagée, Lily reposa son journal et souffla :

-On l'a échappé belle...

La jeune fille ne fit pas remarquer que la rousse était la seule à l'avoir échappé belle. Elle saisit son livre dans son sac et essaya de s'y plonger, pour tenter de se détendre. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait, de plus elle avait perdus Chloé...

* * *

Chloé admirait le quai. C'était beau. Elle n'avais jamais vu autant de gens au même endroit. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Il y avait des animaux partout, la voie résonnait de tous les bruits de la vie. C'était merveilleux. Son regard se promena sur les visages inconnus et déjà intéressants de ses futurs camarades. Un visage attira son attention. Un garçon, brun, aux yeux d'un gris nuancé de bleu. Il regardait ailleurs, aussi elle prit tout son temps pour l'observer à son aise. Il était beau. C'était le garçon à la valise, elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Il se tourna vers ses amis, lui présentant son dos. Chloé voulut le montrer à sa sœur, mais, quand elle se tourna vers elle, Alice avait disparu. Cherchant sa jumelle du regard, la jeune fille s'avança vers le train, sa valise à la main. Péniblement, elle monta dans un wagon. Elle allait se mettre en quête d'un compartiment quand elle entendit un bruit léger, semblable à un sanglot. Curieuse, l'adolescente s'approcha de la source du bruit. Appuyée contre la paroi du couloir, une petite brune pleurait presque silencieusement. Hésitante, Chloé se rapprocha encore et souffla, essayant d'avoir l'ai douce et gentille :

-Eh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La brunette leva la tête vers elle et la jeune fille croisa son regard chocolat, rougi par les larmes.

-Tu es qui ?

-Chloé.

Elle lui tendit la main, puis la laissa retomber quand elle vit que la fille ne la lui serrait pas.

-Marlene.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Elle n'aimait pas voir les gens pleurer. Enfin... Elle n'aimait pas voir cette fille pleurer. Elle lui rappelait trop sa sœur.

-Non, non. C'est bon.

Chloé se détourna en haussant les épaules. Si cette Marlene ne voulait pas d'aide, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle lui en n'était pas son genre d'aider les gens de force.

La jeune fille se remit en route. A cause de sa discussion avec la fille, la plupart des compartiments étaient pleins. D'un certain côté, c'était bien. Si elle voulait sociabiliser, autant s'y prendre dès le début. Elle partit donc à la recherche d'un compartiment avec des gens sympathiques.

Le premier compartiment qu'elle vit contenait uniquement un garçon de son âge, aux cheveux aussi gras que des frites tout juste sorties de l'huile. Elle passa son chemin.

Le second était rempli à ras-bord. Elle n'était pas sure que sa valise et elle puissent y enter sans passer par la fenêtre.

Le troisième était vide. Le quatrième contenait des gamins d'environ onze ans et le cinquième était tapissé d'une substance noire qui avait l'air très gluante. Désespérée, Chloé envisageait sérieusement d'aller s'installer dans le compartiment vide quand elle entendit des rires venant d'un compartiment, un peu plus loin. Elle s'approcha, et poussa la porte du compartiment où quatre adolescents riaient aux éclats.

Quand elle entra, le silence tomba et ils la fixèrent bizarrement. Elle n'eut pas l'impression d'être la bienvenue. Sans un mot, mais avec un sourire d'excuse, elle s'assit sur une banquette, le plus loin possible des garçons.

-Ben dis donc ! C'est la troisième fois qu'on se voit en une journée..., déclara le brun à lunettes. Tu nous suis ou quoi ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer sa modestie inébranlable. En plus elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré.

-Excuse-moi mais il ne me semble pas que je te connaisse.

-Ben moi il me semble qu'on s'est plus ou moins rentrés dedans sur le quai.

Il ajouta un sourire, qu'il laissa s'élargir en une grimace moqueuse.

-Sincèrement si j'avais rencontré un garçon aussi gonflé et ridiculement coiffé comme une serpillière que toi, je ne pense pas que je puisse l'oublier, cracha-t-elle, vraiment en colère. Ce type faisait comme s'il savait déjà tout... Et ça l'énervait.

Un grand éclat de rire, semblable à un aboiement, se fit entendre. Un autre garçon, brun aux cheveux longs, était plié en deux. Chloé sursauta quand elle reconnut le « Prince Charmant » à la valise.

-Quelle répartie ! S'exclama-t-il. On est loin des grenouilles, mais c'était bien trouvé !

Elle se sentit rosir.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vue, fit un autre garçon, aux cheveux châtains clairs.

-Mais si Lunard ! On l'a vue sur le quai.

-Non. Elles se ressemblent mais il me semble qu'elles ne sont pas exactement pareilles, déclara le garçon en plissant les yeux.

Chloé s'apprêtait à demander de qui ils parlaient quand la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

-Vous avez rencontré Alice ! S'exclama-t-elle alors que le train se mettait doucement en marche.

-Alice ?

-Ma sœur.

-Ah ! D'accord ! Je comprends ! Et toi tu es la fille en uniforme !

Elle se retint de rouler des yeux. Le Prince Charmant raté, le retour... Oubliée la subtilité, disparue avec la galanterie.

-Oui. Je suis heureuse de voir que notre rencontre t'as marqué...

-Ben je suis obligé de me rappeler quand une jeune fille absolument charmante m'insulte avant de se vexer pour rien et de partir presque en courant...

-Alice, c'est ta jumelle ? Demanda le garçon châtain.

Chloé le dévisagea. Il avait l'air malade. Il était tout pâle.

-Oui.

-Vous devez pouvoir faire plein de blagues !

Elle sourit au binoclard et déclara :

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point !

-Hé les gars ! Si j'avais un jumeau, je ferais bien tourner tourner Rusard et McGonagall en bourrique !

-Ce serait génial !

-C'est qui Rusard ?

Ils se tournèrent alors tous vers elle et la regardèrent comme si elle venait d'enlever sa chemise.

-Tu sais pas qui c'est ?

-Non je sais pas, soupira-t-elle. Je ne suis encore jamais aller à Poudlard...

Les garçons se mirent alors à lui parler du concierge, Rusard, et de son chat. La conversation dévia vers les enseignants, puis vers les maisons et vers un sport 'fantastique' (« Si tu connais pas le Quidditch c'est que t'as raté ta vie ! »s'était écrié James, le brun à lunettes).

Elle sentait qu'elle s'entendrait bien avec eux. Qui sait ? Peut être avait elle rencontré ses premiers amis...

* * *

Voili voilou ! **Bon on s'éternise pas mais pensez à reviewer, ça nous rappelle qu'on écrit une fic ** C'est ça... Mangez bien, bossez bien, lisez bien, et reviewez bien... ** Reviewez bien SURTOUT ! ** Allez, à bientôt ! ** Et dites moi dans les reviews si j'ai le droit de la frapper si elle travaille pas assez vite ! **Parce que tu vas plus vite toi ? ** Moi je tape plus vite que la lumière ! ** C'est ça je te crois -'


End file.
